


unspoken

by rymdmonster



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymdmonster/pseuds/rymdmonster
Summary: Even after thirty years, there are still moments when Nino can do nothing but wait for Jean to speak, not knowing what to expect at all.





	

Nino doesn't like to dwell on the past.

Maybe it's ironic, considering he has spent most of his life documenting a certain family through his camera lens. He has captured thousands of moments, frozen them in time. Created an entire archive of memories.

Nino doesn't need photos to remember, though. And there are some moments that can only be lived. Naturally, that includes moments like this, Jean's body under him on the couch and his tongue in Nino's mouth.

It's bizarre - they haven't been doing _this_ for long, but at the same time, it feels like it's been going on forever. In a way it has, since they've danced around each other for years. Mostly because of Nino, whose reasons for holding back had been many and complicated.

But there is no need for that now, and everything is out in the open. Maybe that's why it feels both new and familiar, because there are years of feelings behind every touch. It would be unfair to say that it isn't _exciting_ \- but it's not as much a step into the unknown as it is a feeling of everything finally falling into place.

Or maybe they're just old.

Jean's hands find their way under Nino's shirt, forcing a small noise out of him. It's a little embarrassing, but the feeling of Jean's smile against his mouth is worth it.

Jean moves his hands from Nino's lower back and lets them wander. And then, he freezes. His fingers have found an irregularity in Nino's skin, two small patches of roughness and painful memories.

Nino forces himself not to sigh and pulls back. Jean sits up too and they look at each other for a few seconds. Jean's hair is messy and his cheeks pink, in sharp contrast to his suddenly serious expression.

"Can I...?" he says.

Nino doesn't like to dwell on the past. But because it's Jean, he obliges, shifting and turning around so that his back is facing him. Then he pulls his shirt off and drops it on the floor.

The wounds have healed just fine, leaving Nino with only faint scars, back muscles slightly stiffer than before, and not a trace of regret. It doesn't hurt when Jean silently places his fingers on the scars, but a shiver still runs through his spine.

He sits patiently, letting Jean take his time. Nino himself rarely thinks back to that night, and there's nothing he would have done different. But Jean was the one who sat for hours with Nino's blood on his shirt, unable to do anything but wait for him to pull through.

Nino wonders if maybe the bullets left deeper scars in the person they didn't hit.

"Nino, I..." Jean begins. Nino turns to face him again, words ready on his tongue.

_Don't you dare apologize. I won't let you._

But Jean is quiet. He's looking at Nino and his expression is unreadable. Even after thirty years, there are still moments when Nino can do nothing but wait for him to speak, not knowing what to expect at all.

 _I'm sorry._  
_Thank you._  
  _Was it worth it?_  
_Don't ever try to die for me again._

Nino doesn't want to hear any of that.

"I love you", Jean says.

Oh.

Slowly, Nino lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Something else also wants to force its way out of him, burning in his eyes and in the back of his throat.

Jean lifts his hands to cup Nino's face. There's a soft smile playing in the corner of his mouth, and Nino suddenly wonders what his own expression looks like. He lets his head drop down onto Jean's shoulder, and Jean moves his hand to the back of Nino's neck, holding him in place.

"I love you too", Nino mumbles.

"Yes." Jean sounds amused. "I know."

They fall silent. Jean runs his fingers through Nino's hair. It's a comfortable silence, and Nino is even starting to feel a bit sleepy. He really must be getting old.

He closes his eyes. Jean's touch is gentle and calming. Even though they both know Nino is far from fragile, Jean is holding him like he is the most precious thing in the world.

And Nino lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! me writing fics probably isn't gonna become a Thing though. i simply had to water my crops. thanks for reading \m/


End file.
